Sleepflying Home
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: Peter has a slight problem. Everytime he's tired and falls asleep he reeeeaaally wants to be next to Yondu and Kraglin. Even if it means rerouting the whole ship in his sleep to make it go to them. Family feels. A 4 1 story format. Papa Yondu part 7


1. Kraglin

Peter doesn't even notice it. Never did as a child and certainly doesn't now. Didn't remember how much time Kraglin and Yondu spent gently and not-so-gently coaxing him back into his own bunk as he wondered the ship as a kid.

-Ah swear to ya Yondu, Ah bloody well swear! If Ah'v gotta herd the runt into bed one mo' time, Ah will knock his little head into da wall and jus' leave im dere! Ah'll do it, too!- Loudly whispered Kraglin as he tried to streer sleeping Peter back to his own room.

-I know you will. - Nodded the Captain as he tried to corner the kid from the other side. Sleepy Peter was surprisingly slippery. - I'll even help you with that. ts not just your sleep the boy's disturbing.-

-Come on, ya pink-faced, lil...- Grumbled the Younger man as he finally turned Quill in the right direction. - Dis way, come on! Shoo! -

Peter's unseeing eyes swam right over the faces of the Captain and his mate.

-Good night Daddy, good night Papa.- Mumbled a monotone voice as Peter turned his little feet and promptly walked face-first into a wall.

-Damn it boy!- Was heard all over the ship.

2. Yondu

Yondu woke up to the sound of soft thumps. Lifting his headd, he glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping Mate. Kraglin was spread over the bunk, unceremoniously hanging his foot over Yondu's own and snoring. So it certainly wasn't him.

With a groan the Centaurian glanced at the door on the other side of the bed. The thumps were clearly coming from there. Just as he was about to get up the door hissed and opened revealing, to none of Yondu's surprise, little Quill, who was clutching his blanket in one hand, and what appeared to be a toy hammer in another. The hammer was raised suspisiously to the right height to be able to reach the door control panel.

-Damn it, boy.- Snorted the Captain as he got up from the bed. - Whatchu up to now, huh?

Coming over to the kid, Yondu knelt down and grabbed the boy's chin in hsi long fingers. Unseeing eyes stared back at him.

-Hmm. Let's see where you'll go then.- Said the men as he let go and got up. Just as he was done, Peter was brushing past him as he walked farther into the room. One, two, three, four, and in a few seconds he was climbing into the bed.

-What the?- Murmured Yondu as he watched what was happening in front of him.

Meanwhile the little Terran struggled up the high bed, dropping the hammer with a sad little squeek, and climbed over to Kraglin. Snuggling under the men's arm, and still hugging the blanket to his chest, Yondu watched as the kid made himself into a little ball and closed his eyes.

-Oh no you don't!- Let out Yondu. This was his bed, damn it! He already shared it with one extra body that took damn near 3/4 of the space and was still encroaching on more. He was not about to add another to that pile.

Unfortunately the man's soul cry was not heard, as Kraglin obvious to what was happening around him, just snorted and wrapped his arm around the kid, bringing him closer. Yondu's attempts to shove both over to the wall were met with surprisingly equal growls and kicks from little and not so little feet.

-You'll pay for this in the morning. Both of you will!- Grumbled the marooned Captain as he yanke the blanket out of Peter's hand and stomped into the little room. - Damn it, I should've got this bed bigger.- Huffed he, stretching over the child sized furniture.

The morning woke him up with snores from the main room, cramped neck, aching back, and freezing feet.

Peter's room got a lock, and his hammer was confiscated.

3. Drax

As the crew settled on the Milano they didn't have private quarters. Everyone were crammed into the same room. And while it was ok for one person, it resembled a nest of bodies with the 4 of them, Groot taking over the little shelf above the bunk.

The first night together, as everyone tried to figure out a good place to fit their limbs, Drax ended up spooning Peter, who was surprisingly comfortable and able to take some pretty flexible positions and still remain comfortable.

The comfort did not last too long however as in the middle of the night shift Drax's senses picked up on a movement next to him. And on top of him. And a little below him, too, if he was being honest.

Opening his eyes, the Destroyer was faced with the visage of Peter Quill trying to free his arm from under Drax's own, and lift a leg that somehow made it to the grey male's waist. He was having certain difficulties with either, as Drax clumped on during the night and was not about to let go.

-Daaaad... Paahhhhps...- Was heard through the shufles, as Peter tried in vain to struggle out the iron hold that was Drax's limbs.

Curious, Drax let the smaller man wiggle out of his hands, and crawl away. He had never heard the Terra talk of his parental figures before and was fascinated to have an opportunity to find out more.

Carefully, and gracefully as he could, the hulking figure followed his leader. The path led him up the stairs and to the cockpit, and he watched Quill fiddle with the controls of the ship. Coming around to be able to see the man's face, Drax was amazed to see that his eyes were glossed over, while the fingers flew over the keys of the ship's control board and seemingly set course for the other side of the galaxy.

When their Captain was apparently satisfied with his alterations, he set the ship on auto-pilot and got up from his chair. Going around Drax like he was able to sense him, Peter made his way back to the sleeping quarters and settled with the others.

Drax looked at the computer screen. Destination flashed on the right side of the black square, with little letters forming into a word.

-Dad-ship- Read Drax and smirked as he recognized the shape of the object they were now slowly moving towards. Guess he had his answer as to who Peter's parents were.

4. Corpsman Dey

Having the Guardians on board of their flagman ship was just about as great as Dey imagined. The crew was terrified of the Destroyer, even though his daughter who was there for the "Bring Your Kid to Work" day, seemed to love him; The green-skinned one was wiping the floor with new recruits and some of the seasoned ones. He already got complaints about the Raccoon stealing body parts.

He did admit that the tree didn't give him any problems, happily sitting in the lounge rooom under a UV Lamp that somebody found in their luggage.

His biggest headache he suspected came from "StarLord" himself. He had no proof, but he just knew. Who the hell else would change their course every night, for five nights, to make their ship go to the other side of the galaxy, over to the Dark quadrant? Especially since there were reports of Ravagers in there.

But, no matter how much he questioned the man, Quill was only acting confused and said he had no idea why he would even think he had anything to do with that.

Dey sighed as he reprogrammed the course the next morning. He was truly tempted to just deadlock the whole thing on his DNA, but he was also pretty sure that Quill would find a way to override his commands.

+1. Peter

Peter had no idea why, but sometimes he woke up in strange places.

There was that one time where he woke up wrapped in Kraglin's long arms on the Captain's bed and completely freaked out internally. Externally he wriggled until he was free and made a dash for his own room. He was greeted with the sight of a frowning face of the Centaurian that was aprawled all over his bed, with his long legs hanging off Peter's little sleep space.

After looking at the display for a minute or two, Peter shrugged and made his way back to the main room, climbing onto the tall bed with some difficulty and falling right back asleep, snuggled into the First MAte's surprisingly gentle hold.

There was also a time he woke up alone in a hallway of the Ravagers ship with an aching nose, and the sound of laughter from around the corner. Thinking that he must've been the victim of a prank from some of the crew, Peter only grumbled and stumped back into his room.

Then there was a lot of times when he woke up to find his ship going into the completely different direction then he gave it before going to sleep. And always. Freakkin always. The destination was set for Dad-ship, as he liked to secretly call the Ravagers' ship.

The Terran had no idea what was wrong with his ship.

The final straw came when Corpsman Dey accused him of changing the course of the Nove Corps Flagman ship several times within the same week. Peter didn't even know where the cockpit was on that machine! He had no idea how to change it's course! He didn't even know to where it was changed to.

But, low and behold, after a particularly grueling mission, where all of the Guardians got their fair share of bruises and burns and decided to knacker off for the next 24 or so hours. Peter woke up in a very strange position.

The sounds that greeted him were familiar. And not familiar like the Milano's sounds, which he had only recently memorized. No. This was familiar, I grew up in this, and know that that sounds means that the third engine on the starboard needs to have it's filter changed, familiar.

Even more then that, the smells were familiar. It was the never-changing smell of leather, wood, metal and bodies that always seemd to hang around one room on the Dad-ship.

In particular, the Dad himself, or as most knew him, Captain Yondu Udonta. Well, his and Pop's room that is. Kraglin brought his own unique ombre to the space, consisting of hair gel and socks.

When Peter woke up to those clues, he opened his eyes, stared at the grinning faces of the two men that pretty much raised him, and groaned. Maybe all tose that were trying to convince him he sleep-walked were right after all.

-I did it again, huh?- Said the Terran as he tried to bury his head in his favorite pillow. The one he always stole, when waking up in the mens' bed.

-Oh yeah, son.- Grinned Yondu, as he ran his fingers over the shaft of the Yaka Arrow. - And you better run fast this time. You tumbled in at a very... inappropriate moment, lets say.-

-Damn!- Squeeked Peter, as he dashed out of the room, followed by a bark of a laughter from Kraglin and the whistle from Yondu.

He could only hope that his self-appointed dads were not too mad. Otherwise he would be cleaning pots in the galley for a week, regardless of his status as an Intergallactic Hero.

-Run, boyo, run!- Cried Kraglin through his laughs, clutching to the still whistling Yondu's shoulder. -The pans reaaaly missed ya!


End file.
